


"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate you?"

by TheMutantHonk



Series: Pass the Karkat, Please [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Horn Stimulation, Horn Sucking, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Porn, Pure Smut, Shameless Smut, horn play, is that a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMutantHonk/pseuds/TheMutantHonk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a little post by anotherjadedwriter over on Tumblr that says:</p>
<p>"You ever just take a minute to think of Sollux getting tangled in his cords and having to call for help because he’s so caught?</p>
<p>Because I do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Smut. Pure shameless smut.

"What. The fuck."

Your head snaps up quickly - well, as much as it can from the position you're in - toward the entryway of your respiteblock. Not that you needed to look up, of course. Who but Karkat Vantas could possibly give that sort of reaction to anyone in such a predicament?

That's right. No one but Karkat Vantas.

What predicament were you in exactly? Well that was the 420 million boondollar question, now wasn't it?

As it were, you'd successfully achieved the task of tangling yourself up in the mass of cords and wires that littered your floor. The red and blue wires that crossed your block connecting your bee's hive mainframes were involved as well, pinning you down to the floor just as surely as the random electronics that tied you in the first place. They wrapped all around your body, twisting in such a way to pin your legs together before they tangled up across your torso, and in your struggles you'd gotten your left arm wrenched behind your back, as well as caused what you were pretty sure was a husktop's pointer device's wire wrapped dangerously around your neck. A cord had worked its way between your middle and index fingers, and there was even one between the two horns on the right side of your head. You were pretty sure it was the same one that was also between your thighs, rubbing just short of uncomfortably along your nook with every little move you made.

Not to mention, in your constant thrashing you'd worked your way much too close to your hive mainframes and you were pretty sure there was mind honey in your hair, and could feel a sticky glop of it stuck to your horn, making it tingle. Which was the reason you have yet to use your psionics to free yourself. You'd been in this situation for over a couple hours now, and every move seemed to make you more and more immobile. You were well and truly in a mess.

You weren't even sure how you'd accomplished this, and you were frantically trying to think of what kind of answer to give Karkat in the next few seconds, as you just knew he was going to take a minute to question your intelligence out loud and rave about how you were literally too stupid to survive and would probably have wasted away by now if it weren't for trolls like himself and Aradia to come check on you when you disappeared from Trollian without warning for far too long a period of time for it to not be suspicious.

Oh, wait, there he goes. He was already mid-rant.

"How in the nookhumping festering fuck did you actually manage to get your bulgeknotted self tied up with your useless equipment anyway?" he was demanding, standing over you with his arms folded across his chest. He hadn't made one move to help you. You craned your neck upward to look at him, careful of the wire about your throat, and were surprised to see his usual grumpy scowl was replaced with a sadistically amused smirk. Surprised and annoyed, that is.

"Will you jutht thut your protein thute for one thecond and actually help me, athhole?" you demand grumpily. You had every right to be pissy with him. You had been on the floor for literally hours now, aching from the awkward positions, and actually fucking sexually frustrated from computer wires. You were not in the fucking mood for this.

He snorts and kneels down beside you, laughing quietly as he looked you over. Hopefully so he could figure out where to start. "Why didn't you use your psionics to get out?" he asked, quite unhelpfully in your opinion.

You glower at him. "I thorted them out, you thtupid bulgethuck."

He cocked an eyebrow before shaking his head. "I don't want to know or understand."

You squirmed, freezing when that one cord between your legs rubbed your nook again. The fact that there was someone there to witness your discomfort made it all the more embarrassing and even a little - dare you say - arousing. You were sure your face was flushed gold by now, from both your mild arousal and the exertion from your failed struggles. "Jutht fucking help me already!" You shut your eyes in frustration, waiting for him to lift a finger to help.

Of course, nothing happened. You open your eyes irritably. "What'th taking you tho long?" you demand.

Oh. He's staring. At the wire between your...legs. Right...at a yellow stain that's pooled down your thighs and is still growing.

"Sollux."

You look at his face, but his gaze remains locked right fucking there. "...yeah, KK?"

His smirk grows, revealing his sharp teeth. "Have I ever mentioned how much I hate you?"

Your eyes widen at the confession and you glare. "Firtht off, now ith not the time for your ridiculouth attemptth at flirtathion. Thecondly - "

"Oh, but I think this is the perfect fucking time, Sollux," Karkat interrupts. He crosses his legs and props his chin on his hands, as if he's getting comfortable to watch something horribly entertaining.

You begin your struggles again and growl, freezing quickly after as your right arm gets locked behind your back with the other and the cord between your legs rubs in just the right spot to make your bulge begin to slither out. You close your eyes and take a few calming breaths that don't do anything to calm you before you grudgingly grit out, "Pleathe jutht fucking untie me, KK."

"Well, since you asked so nicely... No."

"Why the fuck not?!" you whine out pathetically.

"I already told you. I hate you. Besides, this is fucking hilarious."

You feel your psionics crackle weakly around your horns, but otherwise they do nothing. You can feel a line of honey drip from your hair down your face and you freeze, clamping your mouth shut. Never eat the mind honey. Ever.

Karkat seems to see your predicament and reaches a finger to your face, wiping it off easily and bringing it to his mouth. You narrow your eyes at him, about to scold him for eating the mind honey, but he isn't psychic, and is a mutant to boot, so it probably won't do a damn thing to him. This assumption proves to be correct, as the most that happens is your bulge slides out even more at the sight of him licking the honey from his fingertip, his eyes half-closed, before suddenly staring directly into your eyes as he takes the digit into his mouth, sucking the rest off. You groan and squeeze your legs together tightly, trying to fight the way your bulge is sliding around your thighs. Karkat laughs lightly, and the sound sends a shudder through your body.

"Pleathe jutht untie me, KK," you plead quietly. You no longer want to be free just for the sake of freedom. Now you wanted to be all over him. Yes, a part of you wanted to scratch that smug smirk off his face with your claws, throw him against the wall with your psionics, and pail him so completely he was senseless, but you couldn't deny that another part of you just wanted to be all over him, touch him, taste him, and fuck him.

He seems to understand your need and rolls his eyes. "Fine, bulgesuck." He sets about pulling wires from your body, sliding them gently away from you. You're sure his care is only so he doesn't damage your equipment, and has nothing to do with not wanting to hurt you. Once your free, you prepare to pin him down, but he's apparently planned for that and somehow manages to keep the wires wrapping your arms behind your back in place, despite having removed everything else, including the cords around your throat and horns, and the one (now stained and dripping yellow) rubbing against your nook. Before you can bitch, he's hovering over you, and oh fuck yes, his fingers are on your non-sticky left horns, oh fucking hell nothing could be better and oh fucking gog his mouth is on your horn, sucking the mind honey from it, and oh yeah, there it is, your bulge is completely out now, swelling against your pants and shit, was that a whimper that came from your mouth?

He laughs against the keratin and you moan quietly from the vibration. You didn't care what the fuck your past self was thinking earlier.

The situation you were in was definitely the best thing that could have ever happened to you. Ever.

"KK, pleathe, fuck... More!" You're openly whining now, but it seems to only amuse him more. You couldn't wait for your psionics to return, because you were going to fuck his shit up when they did. "I fucking hate you, bathtard!"

He pulls his mouth off your horn and moves to straddle you. "Feeling's fucking mutual, fuckwit." He grips your shirt with his claws and oh, well, that one's history now, and now he's moving on to your jeans, being nice enough to at least unzip and remove them like a civilized troll.

You hiss at the cold that slams over the wet places on your thighs from your pre-genetic fluid, and outright gasp when he wrenches your legs open, exposing your wet nook to the cold air. "KK!" you growl, trying to close them again, but there was no budging from the bruising grip his hands have on your knees. He isn't even digging his claws in, and that makes the black feelings deepen, the fact that right then he didn't have to inflict pain and he was still making you hate him, still darkening that pitch right up without having to fight you, trying to prove that he was better than you. You felt so fucking easy that it was pathetic.

"I couldn't hate you more right now, KK," you snarl out at him.

He laughs, kneeling before you. "I know. You're so fucking wet from it, it's obvious. And a bit disgusting." With that, he's unzipping his pants and pulling them down to his knees, his cherry red bulge already out and dripping red. He grips your ankles and spreads your legs with his knees. You're about to snarl something at him, but it's long forgotten amongst the wave of pleasure that fires through your body when his bulge pushes inside.

He's warm, hot, burning, heating your already warm nook up in ways you'd never imagined. You wondered briefly if you felt cool to him, but that thought went right out the window as he slid his whole length into you, pressing into areas he really shouldn't be able to touch, shouldn't be allowed to touch, but there he is anyway, right up inside you as deep as your nook will let him, your hips flush together.

You realize you're making a warbling, keening noise, and you don't really care.

He's not moving, holding his hips, his bulge, his whole body absolutely still. You open your eyes to whine but he's smirking down at you, and it makes you see black once more. You hiss at him. "Fucking move, KK!"

"You're the one who wants it so much. I did my part. Now it's your turn."

You snarl and snap your hips up, intending on making him need to move. What you didn't anticipate, however, was how it makes his bulge thrash inside you in sweet sweet spasms and how the movement causes the top of his nook to brush ever-so lightly against the bottom of yours, making you clench hard around him and throw your head back, moaning like a pailstar.

He leans forward and nips your jaw. "I didn't know you could sound like that, Captor. I think I want to fucking hear it again." With that, he curls his bulge inside you and flicks the tip against your walls quickly, fluttering it back and forth inside you. He's grinding against you now, not pulling out even an inch, letting his bulge do all the work inside you. You gasp and let out a loud moan when he does... _something _with his bulge, like he's twisting it in on itself inside you, and the movements make it caress just about every inch inside you, and you lift up hard when it feels like it's fucking doubling itself in half, folding inside you. Your own bulge is going wild, squirming against both your abdomens, starving for the attention Karkat just won't give it.__

"Are you gonna come from this, Sollux? God, you're fucking pathetic, aren't you? Such a slut for my bulge. I can't believe I'm fucking black for such an easy, whining little pailslut."

His words make you growl and you wrap your legs around his waist, taking your turn to grind your hips up and down his pelvis, the folds of your nook rubbing deliciously against the flesh on either side of his hot hot bulge. You're satisfied when his breath hitches, when he finally moans and pulls out a few inches to snap his hips forward again. His bulge is still deep inside, doing most of the work, but fuck if you were going to complain about the feeling of those couple of inches rubbing against your nooks folds as it moves furiously in and out of you, just adding more stimulation to what's happening inside you.

He lays himself down on you as he moves, growling into your ear before he bites down on your bare neck, threateningly close to being dangerous, but black enough to be trusting, to let you know he has the power to rip your throat out there and then, but he isn't going to do it. You're whimpering, whining, keening, moaning, warbling, begging. Your body is squirming beneath him, his sharp teeth are tearing into your skin, you're grinding frantically against him. You're close, you're close, you're so fucking close, and you're sure he's going to be his usually asshole self and not let you come, but he does and it's the best thing ever. You're screaming out his name as your nook spasms around him, holding him inside you tightly, and he groans into your bloody shoulder as he spills his red - literally red - hot material, his bulge holding it inside you, sloshing it around your spasming nook as you buck frantically against him, whimpering out broken versions of insults and his name.

After what feels like forever, you begin to unsteadily come down, your bloodpusher jumping violently, your airsacks inflating and deflating hard, both slowing as your mind returns to you. Karkat's collapsed on top of you, breathing just as erratically.

You growl half-heartedly. "Get off me, athhole. You're heavy."

He rolls his eyes and pulls out of you. You shiver at the feeling of your combined materials seeping out of you now that his bulge is no longer keeping them inside. You groan in annoyance. This was going to be a bitch to clean...

"Are you going to fucking untie me now. bulgethuck?"

He looks at you with a cocked eyebrow. "Now why the fuck would I do that?" He rubs one of your horns, ignoring the small sparks it's beginning to emit. "I think I like you like this."

"I hate you."

He pinches it. "Hate you too, nookrot."

Neither of you ask if your still friends this time. You're pretty sure the answer is pretty clear, to both of you.


End file.
